This invention relates to a blanking machine adapted to blank holes in plural rows in a metal sheet.
In case of blanking holes, for example, circular holes in plural rows in a metal sheet, an improved yield of the material can be obtained by blanking holes in a zigzag form as compared with blanking holes in parallel relationship. For this reason, the method of blanking holes in two rows in a zigzag form has been employed; however, an improved yield of materials and efficiency can sometimes be obtained by blanking holes in more than three rows depending on the width of the metal sheet. However, the conventional method has been disadvantageous in that it is difficult to blank holes in more than three rows in a zigzag form, and also troublesome operation is required.